Nightmare
by NGOfan2014
Summary: Set around the time of series 5. A character from Lucy's past makes an unwelcome reappearance in her life.
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy Autumn night, and Lee was sitting on the sofa watching a film, balancing a bowl of popcorn on his lap. Every so often the room would be lit up by lightning followed by a loud crack of thunder, and Lee was quite enjoying the added atmosphere this was giving to the film.

Lucy had decided not to join Lee as she had never really been into those psychological thrillers that he liked. The choice of film had caused something of a disagreement between them, with Lucy reminding Lee that this was her flat and that he had no right to hog the TV. Lee couldn't see her point, after all he had endured endless hours of chick flicks over the years. Lucy had given in anyway eventually, too tired after a stressful day at work to argue any more. She decided to occupy herself in the kitchen, turning her hand to some baking to pass the miserable evening.

When the phone rang at a particularly tense moment in the film, Lee jumped in his seat, scattering popcorn all over himself. He hoped Lucy hadn't heard his squeal, as this would have somewhat spoiled the macho image he liked to maintain when it came to scary films. Lee was annoyed when there was no one on the end of the phone when he answered. They had been getting loads of silent calls recently, sales companies he presumed, in a frequency that was becoming a full on nuisance. Lee dialled 1471 but the number was withheld as usual. He tutted and shook his head walked back over to the sofa, bending down to pick up the popcorn that strewn all over it.

"_Who was that?",_ asked Lucy, now standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

She noticed the popcorn everywhere and smiled, "s_omething make you jump Lee? I thought you could handle scary films_".

He looked at her sheepishly, "_just the phone, I wasn't expecting it to ring that's all_", he answered indignantly. "_It was one of those silent calls again_".

"_Oh_", said Lucy, the smile disappearing off her face.

Lee noticed she looked a little freaked out. "_I've told you Lucy, they're just sales calls, nothing sinister, just annoying_".

"_I know…anyway, I've got to go and check on my cakes_", Lucy replied before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Lucy sat down on the kitchen chair, then got back up, pacing up and down. She breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves. Her hands were shaking and her heart had started to race. What Lee didn't know was that there had been a few times over the last week when she had answered the phone, and sometimes it was just silence, but at others it had been breathing…heavy breathing and other noises, leaving her frightened and on edge. She tried to tell herself that it was just some teenagers messing about, but it was getting beyond the joke now, to the point where she jumped every time the phone rang. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat back down, her mind continuing to run away with her, thinking about who the nuisance caller could be.

Lucy cursed to herself when she smelt burning…the cakes! She opened the oven, and smoke billowed out into the kitchen, causing the smoke alarm to go off. She placed the tray onto the counter and inspected the charred remains of her baking. She threw them into the bin, and wiped her eyes as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Lee walked into the kitchen, having heard the smoke alarm.

"_What happened?", _he asked.

"_I forgot to_ _set the timer, I burnt the cakes_", she replied, trying not to look at him.

He had noticed her tears though. When he asked her why she was crying over burnt cakes, she make an excuse about it being her time of the month and announced she was going to bed. Sensing that she didn't want to talk, Lee watched her run to her bedroom and sat back down, picking up the remote control and resuming the film.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day….

Lucy arrived home from work and kicked off her shoes, hanging up her jacket on the coat-stand.

"_Evening Lucy._ _So, who's the admirer then?",_ asked Lee as he walked into the room.

"_What do you mean?_", Lucy replied.

"_You had flowers delivered, no card though_".

Lucy replied that she didn't know, and Lee was surprised when she threw them straight into the bin, before walking away towards the kitchen.

Lee caught up with her. "_Lucy what's going on?_ _You seem really jumpy at the moment. Have you got a secret boyfriend or something?"_.

Lucy replied, "_no, of course not. The flowers probably weren't even for me, maybe they got the address wrong_".

She feared they were from the same person responsible for the phone calls but tried to act normally, telling herself she must refuse to let this person get to her.

When a few days later, Lucy started to receive text messages from a mystery phone number, she started to think she should tell Lee what was going on, but was worried about how he might react, imagining he would probably decide to try and track down the culprit and attempt some dangerously ill-thought out heroics. Either that or he would make her go to the police, and she really wasn't sure if she wanted to do that, especially as she now had a theory about who it might be. The messages started off merely cryptic, but then one referred to getting back together and the next simply read "I still love you". The more she received, the more certain Lucy was that the sender was Guy, her ex-boyfriend. She didn't respond to the messages at first, but after a couple of days decided to send one asking him to stop texting her and leave her alone. Her plea did not work - the messages not only continued but were increasingly threatening, and Lucy began to think about nothing else. She was struggling to sleep, and when she did, she was having nightmares.

Lee got up in the middle of the night to get a drink, and he found Lucy on the sofa. Her legs were tucked up against her body and she was hugging a cushion, staring into space. She looked pale and tired. He realised something was wrong and sat down next to her. When he asked what was wrong she didn't tell him at first, insisting she was fine. He didn't believe her though and was persistent. Touched by Lee's concern and tired of keeping this to herself Lucy started crying and the words began to fall out of her mouth. She told him everything and he was horrified and angry when she told him about the phone calls and showed him some of the text messages.

"_Lucy, you have to call the police first thing in the morning, this man is stalking you. He knows where you live, what if he…". _

Lucy interrupted, not wanting to think about that possibility.

_"Lee, I'm probably just overreacting, if I just ignore him, he'll get bored and give up",_ she said, trying to convince herself more than she was Lee_. _

_"Lucy, I'm serious if you don't call the police, I will". _

_"Lee, please it's not as simple as that". _

_"Why, do you know who he is?"_

_"Yes. Well, I don't know for sure, but I think it's Guy". _

Lee's mouth opened in shock, but his shock quickly turned to rage.

"_Guy? As in your ex Guy?". _

Lucy nodded_, _and Lee continued,_ "the perverted bastard, I swear I'm gonna go round to his club and kill him with my bare hands_".

Though part of her appreciated his protectiveness, Lucy begged Lee to calm down, and he did, a little, when she promised she would contact the police. Lee went to make them both a cup of tea, and returning to the living room saw Lucy was now sobbing uncontrollably, her head in her hands. He placed the mugs of tea on the coffee table and sat back down, tentatively putting his arm around her.

Lucy turned to Lee and whispered, "_Lee_,_ I'm really scared_".

He tried his best to comfort her, lightly stroking her back with his hand. He was slightly taken aback when she flung her arms around him and bawled into his shoulder. He felt her relax a bit in his arms and whispered reassuringly, "_it's ok Lucy, it's going to be ok". _

Once Lucy had stopped crying, Lee told her she needed to go back to bed to try and get some sleep, but she explained she was having nightmares, and didn't want to be on her own.

She spoke quietly, "_Lee, will you sleep in my bed tonight, I'd feel safer I you were there?_".

Lee gulped, and looked at her nervously. They had shared a tent before – recently in fact, but never a bed. He nodded and followed her into her room. He had to be composed about this. Sharing her bed was a big deal to him, having been secretly in love with her for years, but he knew it was just about comforting Lucy and being her friend. Once Lucy got into the bed she unfolded the other side of the duvet and patted the bed next to her when she noticed Lee's hesitance. He shyly got in, and lay down next to her, leaving as large a gap as possible between them, not wanting to make Lucy feel uncomfortable or awkward. After some time, Lucy fell asleep and Lee followed shortly afterwards.

Lee was awoken by Lucy calling out and whimpering in her sleep. She was clearly having a nightmare. He had unconsciously moved nearer to her during the night, and he lightly touched her arm, speaking quietly to try and wake her up. She began thrashing around and Lee held her gently, whispering reassuring words as she woke up.

"_Ssh, Lucy, it's ok. It was just a nightmare, you're safe, I'm here". _

As Lucy calmed down, Lee went to let her go but she clung on.

"_Lee, please can you hold me? You make me feel safe_".

"_Of course_", he answered.

As Lucy drifted back off to sleep, Lee couldn't believe he was really holding her in his arms. This should have been a dream come true. Yet, he wished more than anything this wasn't happening, not in these circumstances. Seeing Lucy so frightened and knowing that someone was threatening to harm her was his worst nightmare. He wished he could do something to help but felt powerless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all enjoyed the first episode in the new series of NGO. I thought it was great, really funny and some sweet Lee/ Lucy moments :-)**

Late afternoon the next day…

Lucy saw the police to the door and they promised to be in touch. She thanked them and closed the door. She leant against it, taking a deep breath. It had not been easy for her but she was glad Lee had persuaded her to go to the police. They had reassured her she had done the right thing by calling them and told her they would do their best to bring whoever was harassing her to justice.

Lucy glanced across at Lee who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He looked concerned but smiled when he saw her looking at him. Not wanting to her to think he was staring at her, he looked down after a few moments. Lucy had seen such a caring side of Lee recently, one that she had only seen glimpses of before. They had certainly had their differences over the years and didn't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things, but the thoughtfulness Lee had shown and the comfort he had given her over the last few days had really changed Lucy's opinion of him. It wasn't that she didn't like him before, it was just that the things that had annoyed and frustrated her about him had seemed to fall away in her mind. As she looked at him now she experienced a warm feeling and a knot in her stomach that took her completely by surprise. Her mind began to wander as she tried to figure out what all of this meant. Am I developing feelings for Lee? Or maybe I already had feelings for him. Maybe I'm just confusing friendship with something more, she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lee spoke, walking towards her.

"_See Lucy, I told you the police would take you seriously. I know you don't have concrete evidence that it's Guy but I'm sure they'll be able to trace those calls and the owner of the mobile_".

Lucy smiled weakly, and nodded, "_I hope so, I just want all of this to be over_". Tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them away. Lee, observing this, reached out and gently stroked her arm. Lucy knew Lee was only trying to comfort her, but she felt a jolt of pleasure and shivered at his touch, and could not help but bring her his eyes to meet his, trying to read them. She had never noticed how green they were before. Lee quickly moved his hand away from her arm when he noticed that goosebumps had formed on her skin. He swallowed hard, not sure how to react when Lucy's eyes began to scan his. Maybe he was imagining it but for a split second he thought he detected a hint of desire in them. He cursed himself for thinking this. Don't be stupid Lee. She doesn't see you in that way. You're just the lodger, a friend at most. Yet, they both seemed reluctant to move their eyes away from each other. It was Lee who eventually broke the moment, feeling himself blush under Lucy's gaze and fearing his eyes were betraying his feelings, which seemed inappropriate given the circumstances. Breathing out he looked away, and then back at Lucy, who was now staring at the floor. Lucy cleared her throat, her mouth had gone dry and she was not sure what to say.

"_Lucy, are you ok?",_ Lee whispered.

She replied, her voice a little softer than usual, "_yes, I'm fine. Thanks by the way, for being there for me, for being such a good friend through all this_".

Lee nodded, "_it's my pleasure…err I don't mean…that came out wrong",_ he babbled, and corrected himself, "_I mean, you don't have to thank me, really_".

Entering her bedroom, having told Lee she had to sort some laundry, Lucy sat down on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Not that anything had happened as such, nothing more than a prolonged glance, a touch of comfort from a friend. Nevertheless, Lucy couldn't deny she had felt something between them, and she was sure Lee must have too. She thought about the way her body had reacted to his touch, and how as his eyes searched hers she had found herself imagining how she would feel if he were to lean down and kiss her. Oh God, she thought, I'm falling for Lee. What am I supposed to do now? I don't think I can tell him, how would I tell him? Things could get really complicated. Lucy decided she would try not to think about this for now, at least not until the stalker had been caught. She suddenly felt afraid again, realising that since the police had left she had not thought about Guy until now. Maybe that's what this stuff with Lee was, her mind just trying to distract her from her fear. Yes, she told herself, that's what this is…


	4. Chapter 4

Lee was sitting in front of the television, channel hopping. Unable to find anything he wanted to watch, he eventually gave up, pressing the off button. He picked up the newspaper from the coffee table and found the crossword, thinking this would distract him from thoughts of Lucy. He didn't seem to be able to stop thinking about her. Since she told him about Guy and reached out to him for comfort, allowing him to see her more vulnerable side, he felt incredibly protective over her and more in love than ever. Then, this afternoon, she had looked at him in a way he had never seen before. In a way that gave him just a tiny bit of hope that she might feel the same. And during that moment, in those few seconds when they seemed to get lost in each other's eyes, when every nerve in his body was tingling, he had never been so desperate to kiss her. But it hadn't been the right time. Even if it had, he might not have dared, unsure as he was of Lucy's feelings towards him. She had certainly made a quick exit to her room as soon as things got awkward, making some feeble excuse about having to do some housework. It had been a few hours and she still hadn't come out of her room. Lee thought about going to see if she was ok, but decided to leave her alone.

Lee looked up from his newspaper when he heard Lucy close her bedroom door behind her. She walked across the room and sat down on the sofa next to him. There were a few seconds of silence as they both thought about what to say and neither looked at each other. Lucy flexed her fingers, shifting uncomfortably as Lee tapped the pen he had been using to do the crossword against his thigh. Lee turned his head slightly to glance at Lucy and flinched when she looked back at him. He smiled awkwardly and was not sure where to look, afraid of meeting her gaze. They said each other's names in unison as they both chose the same moment to end the silence. Thankfully this made them both giggle, breaking the tension.

"_Sorry_, g_o on_", said Lucy, letting Lee speak first.

"_I was just going to say I was getting worried about you, you've been in your room for ages_".

"_I'm fine Lee, there was a lot of laundry that's all_". Well she was hardly going to admit that she had spent most of the last few hours thinking about him, trying to get her head around the new feelings she was having for him.

Although unconvinced, Lee decided not going to press the matter, adding, "_Oh right. Anyway, what were you going to say Lucy?". _

_"Oh, only that I'm going to make myself some dinner, do you want anything?", _she replied.

"_No thanks, I've had something on toast already_".

Lucy rolled her eyes, if it wasn't for her cooking for him she swore Lee would live on nothing but beans on toast and pot noodles. "_You do know we have a cooker, don't you Lee? The thing with the door and rings on the top, next to the fridge?", _she teased_._

"_Oh, I wondered what that was_", he said, playing along. "_Maybe you'll have to teach me how to use it sometime_", he smiled.

"_Ok, and perhaps I could cover the dishwasher, the hoover and the iron at the same time". _

Lee gave Lucy a look of false indignation, "_Lucy,_ _I know how to use the iron, thank you_".

"_Of course, that's how half of my blouses ended up with burn holes. And don't get me started on my underwear. Why you thought you needed to iron my lingerie in the first place. If I'd wanted crotchless panties I'd…_".

Lucy stopped, noticing Lee had gone red, and appeared to have gone into a daydream. Maybe talking about her underwear wasn't the best idea right now. "_Anyway, I'll be in the kitchen_", she said, before getting up, leaving Lee lost in thought.

Lee didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed when Lucy didn't ask him to sleep in her bed again that night. However, lying in bed that night he wished so much that she was lying next to him. They had only spent one night together but he missed her. Little did he know that Lucy was in her own bed wishing he was beside her. She had felt safer with him there last night, it was true, as it was at night time that her anxiety really came to fore, when every creak of a floorboard, every flicker of headlights from the traffic outside made her jump. But it was more than that, she wanted feel Lee's arms around her again. To feel his warm breath against her neck as he slept. She finally admitted to herself that it was more than just comfort she wanted from Lee, but she was not ready to admit that to him just yet. She clutched the spare pillow tightly, eventually drifting off to sleep.

Lucy awoke in the middle of the night. She'd been having another nightmare. The adrenaline pumping through her body had left her heart thumping, and had made her break out in a cold sweat. She flicked the bedside lamp on and took a few deep breaths. She got out of bed and headed towards the living room. She hesitated for a moment but continued towards Lee's bedroom. She tentatively opened the door and closed it behind her. She said his name, but he didn't stir.

"_Lee_", she exclaimed, somewhat louder.

He woke up with a start and switched the light on. He looked at her through half closed eyes. "_Lucy?_".

"_I had another nightmare_", she said, sounding afraid.

He pulled back the duvet, "_get in, you're shivering_".

Lee watched Lucy toss and turn as she tried to find a comfortable position and get back to sleep. He was half-asleep and without even thinking he moved closer to her, putting his arm around her so that she was nested with her back against his chest. Her heard her sigh and woke up a little, realising what he had done. He went to move his arm, worried that he had crossed a line, but Lucy held on to it, reassuring him that she was ok with this. He unconsciously began to play with her fingers before linking them with his own. In her half-asleep, half-awake state, Lucy was making contented soft murmuring sounds and Lee could not help but smile. Eventually she fell asleep and he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, whispering an almost inaudible "_sleep tight_".


	5. Chapter 5

Lee slowly woke up from a dream, the morning sun seeping through the curtains warming his cheek. His mind took a few moments to realise he was not alone, and he blinked his eyes open, yawning quietly. His arm was still wrapped around Lucy, and her hand rested against it. His head just centimetres away from hers, he had to fight the instinct to nuzzle against her, to place kisses along her neck. Lucy stirred and moved in her sleep, and Lee gasped, the feeling of their bodies touching causing him to become aroused. He moved his arm away from her and separated them as quickly but gently as possible, hoping she wouldn't wake up and notice the effect she had had on him. He got out of bed and headed into the bathroom, deciding to take a cold shower. Why did his body have to do that to him?, he thought. What if Lucy had been awake? That would probably have completely scared her off. Would he be able to keep his hormones in check if she asked him to share her bed again? As natural as being so close to Lucy felt, and even though he sensed their relationship was changing, he reminded himself that they were still just friends and he didn't want to rush her into anything. Next time I'll stay on the other side of the bed, he told himself.

"_You were up early_", Lucy said to Lee as she entered the kitchen.

Already dressed, he was eating a bowl of cereal at the breakfast bar. He paused for a moment, "_I suppose you could say that…well part of me was anyway_", he mumbled inaudibly under his breath. He cleared his throat and looked up, "_I know, I've got a lot of things to do_ _today_", he said as Lucy looked at him implausibly. "_Well, those daytime TV programs aren't going to watch themselves_", he quipped. He decided to change the subject, "_so Lucy, what are your plans for today?_".

"_I've got to go to the bank, then I've got some work meetings, then I'm going round to Daisy's for a drink. Tim's going to be out so I said I'd keep her company. I'll try not to be too late though_".

"_Lucy, I don't like the idea of you walking the streets alone in the dark, I'll come and pick you up from Daisy's if you like_".

"_Thanks but I'll be fine, it's only a short walk from the tube_". Looking at the concern on Lee's face, she added "_If I get worried, I'll call you. I promise_".

"_Ok_", said Lee, smiling but not completely convinced.

"_By the way, thanks for letting me sleep in your bed last night, I slept really well in the end". _

Lee couldn't believe Lucy felt she had to thank him for that. "_Any time_", he replied. Their eyes met, but Lee looked away after a few moments, concerned about how what he had just said could be construed.

Later that day, at Daisy's…

After Lucy had filled Daisy in about the harassment and the police investigation, she decided to talk to her about Lee.

"_Daisy, there's something I need to talk to you about, I could do some advice_". Daisy handed Lucy another glass of wine and sat back down next to her, urging her to go on. "_The thing is, recently I've been having feelings for Lee. I think I might be falling for him". _She looked at Daisy, whose reaction was far from the surprise she had expected.

"_You think?"_

_I don't know, I'm confused. He's not exactly perfect is he? We argue loads, he drives me crazy sometimes..._".

Daisy interrupted, "_Lucy, he's a human being. Nobody's perfect. I've always thought Lee just needs a someone to guide him a bit_".

Lucy continued, "_I guess. He's been so caring recently and all protective. You know deep down behind all that bravado and joking around he's a really sweet person_".

"_I know that Lucy, and I'm glad that the penny's finally dropped but I'm surprised you've only just realised. I've always thought you two were meant to be together_".

"_Really? I'm just not sure if all this is just because of what's happening with Guy, my head's a bit messed up at the moment_".

"_Lucy, tell me, when you're with Lee, when you look at him, how does he make you feel?"._

"_Sometimes annoyed, sometimes exasperated but mostly…happy, safe, sort of warm and fuzzy inside_".

Daisy smiled. "_And does he make your heart race, give you butterflies in your stomach?". _

Lucy smiled shyly, "_yes_".

"_Lucy, when did you last have a boyfriend, even go on a date with anyone?_".

"_It was Guy_".

"_And when did Lee last have a girlfriend?". _

_"Before he met me, I think", _Lucy answered.

Daisy added, "_I think you've already answered your own question but one last thing. Can you imagine yourself being with someone else?_".

"_No_", whispered Lucy, realisation evident in her voice.

"_So, now you've admitted how you feel, what are you going to do about it?"_

"_You mean am I going to tell Lee? I don't know. I don't know how he feels about me. I think he might fancy me but he keeps his cards close to his chest, keeps his feelings bottled up_".

Daisy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lucy really was blind at times. "_You really can't tell? You're supposed to be the clever one here. Isn't it obvious to you, it is to everyone else. Lee's in love with you Lucy. He's even admitted it to me, ages ago. I told him to tell you but he's too scared". _

Lucy looked on open-mouthed as she took in Daisy's words._ "You're as bad as each other really. I know you've only just realised it but I could already tell you liked him too. I mean talk about sexual tension. Sometimes with the two of you it's off the scale. It's quite frustrating for the onlooker. I've often wanted to just lock you in a room together until you work it out. How you've managed to come this far without at some point ripping each other's clothes off and going at it hammer and nails is beyond me!". _

Lucy blushed, and rolled her eyes "o_k, ok, I get the picture. And I think you mean hammer and tongs. Not nails. Do you think I should make the first move then?_

"_Yes. Lee doesn't know you like him. He thinks you're out of his league and he's not good enough for you. I shouldn't be telling you this but he sometimes gets the impression you wish he didn't live there. That you only put up with him because he's Tim's friend_".

Lucy' heart sank when she heard this. To be fair there had been moments when that was true but the majority of the time she actually liked Lee living there. She enjoyed his company. And now she genuinely didn't know what she would do without him.


	6. Chapter 6

Realising how late it had got, Lucy told Daisy she had to go. She hugged Daisy and thanked her for her advice. "_Tell him_", Daisy shouted after Lucy as she made her way up the front path. It was now completely dark and Lucy thought about ringing Lee for a lift home but she didn't want to put him out. She also needed time to think about what she would do next. She spent the journey on the tube in a daydream, but as she reached the top of the steps that brought her back above ground the cold air hit her, making her focus again. She looked around, feeling a little uneasy when she noticed how few people there were around. The eerie cry of a fox rang through the air, making her jump. She started walking briskly, purposefully, telling herself she would be home before long, she had made this journey in the dark many times before. Then Lucy thought she heard footsteps behind her, and she turned around. There was no-one there.

She resumed her walk but before long heard footsteps again, and this time they were unmistakable. She paused, and the footsteps stopped too. She told herself it was nothing to worry about, to just keep walking, but she felt compelled to turn around and face her fear. Her heart was now beating fast. As she turned she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye a little way down the street but it disappeared into the shadows. She picked up her pace and started to run, wishing she wasn't wearing heels. The panic set in when this time she heard the footsteps speeding up and getting louder. Someone was approaching, moving nearer. Thinking quickly, she remembered the café around the corner would still be open. She ran as fast as she could and made it through the door, catching her breath as she leant against it. Thankfully the café was busy, and the other people around made her feel a bit safer. She reached into her handbag for her phone and noticed there were several missed calls from Lee. She had accidentally left her phone on silent after her last work meeting. Lucy's hands were shaking, the adrenaline still rushing through her body, but she managed to press the redial button to call Lee.

"_Lucy, thank God, I've been really worried about you, you weren't answering your phone, I started to think something had happened…are you ok?, I can hear you breathing funny. Where are you?_".

"_I'm in the Bridge café around the corner. Can you come and get me?". _She sounded distressed.

"_Of course I will, give me two minutes, stay where you are_".

Lee grabbed his keys and ran down the stairs of the apartment building two at a time, not wanting to wait for the lift. Lucy was incredibly relieved to see Lee when he entered the café. She threw her arms around him, and he enclosed his around her, disturbed to feel how much she was shaking. He stroked his fingers gently through her hair as she clutched him tightly.

Lee spoke, "_What happened? You're shaking like a leaf". _

Lucy replied,_ "I think someone was following me. I might have been imagining it but I heard footsteps behind me and every time I stopped so did they. It scared the life out of me"._

Lee reassured Lucy and she calmed down a little, her breathing returning to normal. Perhaps she did imagine it, thought Lee, but I'm not going to take any chances. He blamed himself for not insisting he should collect her from Daisy's.

"_Lucy,_ _from now on until all of this is over I'm not letting you out of my sight". _

_"Lee, that's a bit over the top, I'm not completely helpless you know", _Lucy exclaimed_._

_"I know you're not. But if anything happened to you I couldn't bear it. So no arguments_". Lee looked at her nervously, expecting her to argue but to his surprise she didn't, and instead just nodded her head, whispering "_ok_".

Lee ordered Lucy a cup of tea with two sugars and although she protested as she hated sweet tea, Lee was adamant that she'd had a fright so she must drink it before they went home. He told her he had been trying to call her all evening because the police had called, wanting to speak to her urgently.

"_What do you think they wanted to tell me? I hope it's good news_", Lucy asked Lee as she finished the last drop of her tea.

"_I don't know, they wouldn't tell me anything_", he replied.

She showed Lee the empty cup, "_there you go, I've drunk it all. Can we go home now_?".

"_Come on then_", Lee said as he got up and took Lucy's hand, keeping hold of it as they made their way back to the flat. Although she felt safer with Lee, Lucy kept anxiously looking around her during the walk home, and couldn't help but wonder if someone was watching them.

...

Lee closed the door of the flat behind them, securing it using the extra bolt he had fitted that morning at Lucy's request. He sat down on the sofa next to Lucy, who had already started to dial the number the police had left for her to ring. She put the handset on speakerphone so that Lee could also hear what they had to say. The detective told Lucy they had traced the phone number used to send the texts to her, and it did indeed belong to Guy. Although she had guessed it was him, it was still a shock to hear her suspicions confirmed. To think that someone she had been so close to, that had once meant a great deal to her, whom she had trusted could threaten and frighten her in this way, was hard to swallow. Then he told her that they had gone to the club with the intention of bringing Guy in for questioning only to find that he had not been seen by any of the staff there for several days. They had interviewed some of the dancers and bar workers who revealed he had not been himself recently, and had been prone to violent outbursts. The detective revealed that one dancer had made a very serious allegation against him that they were also now investigating. The police had also searched his office and his computer and found enough evidence to lead them to believe he was unstable, possibly dangerous.

Lucy's heart started racing again.

"_What sort of allegation? What evidence?"_

"_I'm afraid we can't go into details about that at the moment Miss Adams" _

_"But, you're saying he is missing, am I in danger? I think I was followed home tonight, could it have been him? Does he want to hurt me?"_

_"We don't want to unduly worry you as we really don't know exactly what his intentions are, but we would suggest you don't go out alone at the moment. Be assured that we are looking for him and will keep you posted. We have arranged for a liaison officer to visit you later to give you advice and the details of victim support_".

"_Right. Thank you. Bye_". Lucy ended the call, and sat in silence, still reeling from what she had just heard.

'We believe Guy may be dangerous'. These words that had been uttered by the detective echoed around Lucy's head, and all the possibilities of what his intentions might be started to run though her mind. All of this suddenly sounded more serious than even she had imagined. Victim support?, she thought. Victim. Is that what I am now, or will end up being if the police don't catch him?

Lee suggested they watch a film together, something cheesy with a happy ending, to take their minds off the situation. Lucy agreed that this was a great idea, and went to pour them both a drink. Lee pressed play on the DVD remote and Lucy leant against his shoulder, snuggling into him as he wrapped an arm around her. They spent the next hour and a half cuddled together like this, hardly moving from their positions, although part of the way through the film Lee had absent-mindedly placed his hand on Lucy's knee and she had placed hers on top, linking their fingers.

After the film ended, and they both realised just how close they were sitting, they moved apart, neither wanting to admit just how comfortable they were with their increasing intimacy. Lucy thought this might be a good moment to approach the subject of her and Lee, but her head was still swimming with thoughts of Guy and she decided maybe tonight wasn't the right time. However, she wasn't sure how much longer they could go on like this, pretending there nothing between them. She thought she might just explode if nothing happened soon, she wanted him so much.

"_Lucy, how are you feeling? Did the film help?",_ asked Lee, interrupting her thoughts. He refilled her wineglass.

_"Yes. Thanks for the suggestion. Can we watch another one? It's nice to be able to escape from everything going through my head at the moment._

"_Of course, whatever makes you feel better_", Lee said softly, smiling affectionately at Lucy before reaching across and running his fingers through her hair, offering a small gesture of comfort.

Lucy added,_ "It's just when my mind isn't occupied with something else I can't stop thinking about Guy. How he was when we were together. I didn't see it for ages but he was really controlling, you know that's why I broke up with him. Maybe there was always something under the surface with him, like a ticking bomb. I can't believe I let him charm me. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time when you said you didn't like him at the time. I just thought you were jealous. It turns out you were just a better judge of character than me. I should have listened to you then maybe none of this would be happening_".

"_Lucy, don't talk like that. None of this is your fault, don't ever think it is. You weren't to know he would end up behaving like this. Anyway, perhaps he's mentally ill or something. And just so you know…I was jealous. Seeing the two of you all lovey-dovey together when I would have given everything to be in his place…"._

Lee went quiet, realising what he had just said, and couldn't quite believe he had. The words had just escaped from his mouth. He dared to look at Lucy, who was sat open-mouthed. This was the nearest he had ever got to telling her how he felt, and she wasn't going to gloss over it. She took a deep breath, smiled and turned to him. Lucy eyes met Lee's and he panicked, looking away. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself when Lucy moved closer to him.

"_L..Lee, look at me, please_". Lucy's voice was no more than a whisper.

He looked at her nervously, his heart thumping fast in his chest. They unconsciously moved even closer together.

"_Lee, there's something I've been meaning to say to you. I wasn't going to say it tonight because of everything that's happened but I can't keep this up anymore_".

"_Keep what up?",_ Lee said, his voice as unsteady as his breathing.

"_This pretence…that we're just friends. I know you're scared and believe me I am too but I have to tell you. I really like you Lee, I think I'm in love with you. Daisy told me you feel the same and I know I shouldn't be telling you this now, Daisy might have got it wrong and you probably don't…"_

Lucy found herself babbling and wasn't sure if she was even making sense. She stopped talking when she noticed Lee was smiling, and that his gaze was now flitting between her eyes and her lips. Oh God, he was actually going to kiss her. Her heart was in her mouth and butterflies danced inside her stomach, her cheeks flushing as her nerve endings tingled with anticipation. 

Lee, now just centimetres away from Lucy, whispered,_ "Lucy, shh. Daisy didn't get it wrong". _He lightly stroked her cheek with his trembling fingers, then gently hooked one underneath her chin, slowly leaning in to kiss her.

Just before their lips met, the doorbell rang. They stepped away from each other, both sighing in frustration.

"_It's the police_" said the voice from the hallway.

Of course, thought Lucy, they said they were going to send an officer round tonight. Lee offered to go to the door, and cautiously opened it to let them in.

He called out in shock when he saw it was not the police at the door, it was Guy. He tried to close the door again but Guy forced his way in, pushing Lee out of the way.

"_Where's Lucy?",_ Guy shouted, menace in his voice…


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the final chapter. It get's a little bit racy near the end and there is one moderate swear word, just a warning. Also, thanks to those who for reviewed the Donor Alternative ending story I wrote, I always appreciate feedback. Hope you enjoy.**

"_She's not here, so get out_", said Lee, trying not to panic.

"_Don't lie to me Lee, I saw you walking back to the flat together earlier. Holding hands. So the two of you are together now? She must have really lowered her standards. Perhaps if she saw me she might realise her mistake. Perhaps I can make her remember why she went out with me in the first place, make her see how inadequate you are"._

So Lucy had been followed tonight. "_That's none of your business. And she doesn't want to see you. She's not interested. Now get out of my flat before I call the police". _

"_Your flat? It's Lucy's flat remember, so maybe we should let her speak for herself"_

_"I mean it. Get out. You're sick, you need help_".

"_Where is she_", Guy asked again as he started to walk towards the kitchen, where Lucy had gone to put the kettle on. Lee ran and tried to block his path.

"_No way. You're not going anywhere near Lucy". _

Guy smirked, "_what and __you're__ going to stop me are you_? _Go on then, try_"

Just then Lucy opened the sliding doors from the kitchen and screamed when she saw Guy.

He saw her and smiled in a way that made her blood run cold. "_Lucy I've missed you so much. I love you and I know you still love me, just let me back in to your life and we can make this work. Remember how good we were together. Especially in the bedroom. Electric"._

_"Please, Guy. You're scaring me. If you loved me you wouldn't be doing this"._

_"I don't want to hurt you Lucy, but I have to make you see sense_". He looked angry now.

Lucy glanced across the living room to where her mobile phone sat on the coffee table, wondering if she could make it over to the other side of the room to get it. But she was anchored to the spot, immobilised by fear.

Guy went to walk towards her but Lee grabbed his jacket, gripping his arm as Guy attempted to shake him off. They scuffled, and Guy threw a punch at Lee, hitting him hard in the face and almost knocking him over. Lee was still reeling from the blow but high on adrenaline was able to retaliate, kicking Guy in the groin. Guy doubled up in pain, and Lee took advantage, punching him back.

"_Lucy, run. Lock yourself in the bedroom and call the police_". She took the chance, and ran, grabbing her mobile phone and dialling 999 as she headed towards the bedroom.

They continued to fight, and eventually Lee, noticing he was now very close to the sideboard grabbed the vase off it, hitting Guy on the head with it, stunning him. With Guy now weakened, Lee managed to wrestle him to the ground, and sat on top of him. Guy was trying with all his strength to try and push him off, but Lee sat tight, praying the police would not take long to arrive.

"_Lucy, I think I've got him_", shouted Lee towards the bedroom.

Lucy opened the door just a little and peered through. Seeing that Lee seemed to have control of the situation she went back to her room, picked up the baseball bat she kept there 'just in case' and re-entered the living room. She walked over to where Lee had Guy pinned down and stood with the baseball bat, she wasn't afraid to use it if guy managed to wrestle free.

_"The police are on their way",_ Lucy announced as Guy yelled all manner of expletives.

A few minutes later, the police arrived and within seconds had Guy in handcuffs, leading him away. Lee collapsed onto the floor, in a combination of shock, the pain from the injuries he had suffered in the fight and relief. Lucy pulled him up and helped him walk across to the sofa. The police had also sent for a paramedic when they received the call from Lucy, more as a matter of precaution. They gave Lee the once over, and told him he should be fine but suggested he got the head injury checked out in A&E. He refused to go, saying he felt ok and just needed a stiff drink and a bag of frozen peas.

...

Later that evening….

The last of the police officers had finally left after a gruelling few hours of statement taking and other paperwork. They explained that Guy would be detained in police custody pending a psychological assessment. If it was found he was mentally ill he would be likely sent to a secure facility, and if not a custodial sentence was likely as the evidence they had found on his computer related to sexual violence against women and that they now believed he had planned to kidnap Lucy. In addition to this, a dancer at his club had claimed that Guy had sexually assaulted her two weeks ago, and they no reason to doubt her story. Lucy felt sick when she heard this, thinking about what could have happened. Most of all however she was just incredibly relieved that her nightmare had come to an end. She agreed to talk to a counsellor from Victim Support, hoping that they would be able to help rid her of the nightmares she was still experiencing a nightly basis.

Lucy brought Lee a large glass of wine from the kitchen and sat down next to him on the sofa. She leaned over and kissed Lee on the cheek.

"_Thank you. You're my knight in shining armour_".

He blushed and she smiled at his shyness.

"_I mean it though, thank you for coming to my rescue. Twice in one night tonight. It was really brave of you to take on Guy like that knowing he was dangerous_".

"_Believe me Lucy I was shitting myself but_ _I could never have stood by and let him harm you. I care too much about you_".

"_Thank you"_ was all that Lucy could think of to say, her voice a whisper_. _Her eyes scanned Lee's face, taking in the bruises he had sustained. _"Lee, are you sure you're ok, you've got some nasty bruises. Maybe you should have gone to the hospital"._

_"Lucy, really, I'm fine. Stop worrying_

She moved so that she was kneeling right next him then reached across and delicately traced each of his wounds with her fingers before placing the softest of kisses there. Lee's pulse quickened as he felt her warm breath against his skin. He held his breath in anticipation as she neared the cut on the outline of his lip, sighing when she pulled away.

The atmosphere had suddenly become very intense and meeting each other's gaze again their eyes locked. Lee felt almost light-headed and gulped when he saw the spark of passion in Lucy's eyes, and watched intently as she brought her thumb up to her mouth and moistened it with her tongue.

"_L..Lucy_", Lee breathed

"_Mmm_", was her only response.

Lee's eye-lids fluttered as Lucy proceeded to run her thumb first along his top lip then the bottom, his eyes falling closed as she slowly moved in to brush a gentle kiss on the wound there. Both of their hearts were pounding as Lucy closed her own eyes and moved her head a few millimetres, letting her lips hover close to Lee's which had now parted a little. When she finally pressed her lips against his, he responded, and their kiss which started off tentative soon became more passionate as their desire for each other took over.

Lucy moaned softly as Lee's hands travelled up and down her body, his gentle caresses sending electricity through her. Her own hands explored, eventually coming to rest around his neck. Caught up in the moment and forgetting Lee's injuries, Lucy captured Lee's bottom lip between hers and began to suck on it playfully. She broke their embrace when she heard him suddenly wince in pain. She looked at Lee concerned and grimaced when she noticed his lip had started to bleed again. She took hold of his forearm. Lee touched his lip with his finger and felt a little woozy when he caught sight of the blood.

_"God, Lee. I'm so sorry. I got carried away and forgot you're injured. Maybe this isn't such a great idea tonight_

Noticing the look of disappointment on his face, she added, "_not that I wasn't enjoying it, believe me I was. I just don't want to hurt you_".

"_It's okay. And maybe you're right"._

He stroked her arm then took her hand, interlacing their fingers. "_My head's aching quite a bit now as well as it happens. Anyway, there's always tomorrow_".

Lee smiled at Lucy and she nodded, smiling sweetly back at him. She yawned, feeling tiredness suddenly overcome her. It had been a very long and emotional day.

"_Wow, it's late. Bedtime I think",_ said Lucy noticing the clock on the wall.

"_Ok, goodnight Lucy_", Lee whispered, taking hold of her hands before kissing her on the forehead. He turned around and starting walking towards his bedroom.

_"Wait…Lee. I was hoping you'd stay in my room again tonight_"

He took a deep breath and turned back around. Lucy noticed he looked a little apprehensive.

"_If you don't mind that is, I just don't want to be on my own tonight that's all. If you're not comfortable with it given what's happened between us then…_".

"_Of course I don't mind_", he replied, following her into her bedroom. By the time Lee came out of the bathroom in his pyjamas, Lucy had fallen asleep and was dead to the world. He got in and laid beside her, content to just watch her sleep until he could no longer keep his own eyes open.

Lee awoke in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep, yesterday's events running through his mind. He sat up and was just thinking about going to get himself a drink when Lucy began to toss and turn, then woke up with a gasp.

"_Are you ok Lucy. Did you have another nightmare?_"

Lucy stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes, slowly blinking them open before sitting up and looking at Lee. "_No, it wasn't a nightmare…it was…it was a good dream_".

Lee noticed that Lucy's cheeks had turned red. "_Ooh, Lucy, did you have a naughty dream, who was the lucky man?",_ he teased.

"_Lee! I never said it was a naughty dream". _Her face flushed even more and she felt her temperature rise.

He looked at her sceptically, her eyes as well as her blushes giving her away. "_It was though wasn't it?". _He grinned playfully. Lucy couldn't help but be seduced by the mischievous look in his eye.

"_Ok, yes it was. And the lucky man was you. There, I've said it, are you happy now?". _

She met Lee's gaze again and his expression was suddenly more serious, a look of desire in his eyes, mixed with fear. Lee moved closer to Lucy, stroking his fingers across her cheek, making her shiver. He swallowed and spoke, his voice unsteady,

"_So, are you going to tell me what happened then…in your dream_?"

Lucy went to speak, but her mouth was dry. There was something about the way Lee spoke that made her shudder, and felt the same twinge of excitement and anticipation as she had done earlier before they kissed, maybe even more so. She cleared her throat and spoke quietly, softly,

"_Well, you were in my bed…"_

Lucy's nerve endings were on fire as Lee moved even nearer to her, studying her closely. He brushed a lock of hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"_Uh huh, then what happened?"_

"_You kissed me_". Lucy's words were almost inaudible now, and her eyes were half-closed.

Lee nodded, his eyes moving to focus on her lips before slowly leaning in to kiss her, keeping it deliberately brief, almost chaste. "_Like that?"_

Lucy shook her head. "_Actually it was more like this_", she whispered before kissing Lee passionately. The continued to kiss, things becoming very heated very quickly. When the need for air eventually forced them to pull apart, it was obvious to both them that they had reached a point of no return. This was really happening, and it was happening tonight.

Lee lowered Lucy back down so that she was now lying beneath him, then kissed and licked across her neck, moving down to her collarbone. She emitted an audible gasp when with the back of his finger he traced the line where her nightdress skirted her top of her breasts. He kissed his way back up to her jawline and whispered in her ear, "_so what happened next, after I kissed you?", _before continuing his ministrations,

Lucy could feel Lee's arousal pressing against her and had now practically lost the power of speech, "_N…not sure I can speak at the moment_, _you're going to have to use your imagination_"

"_Then, maybe you could show me_", breathed Lee.

Lucy grinned, rolling them so that she was on top of him. She reached down to undo the buttons of his pyjama top, making light work of them and removing it as quickly as she could. Lee's eyes widened as she pulled her nightdress over her head before moving her attentions further down his body…


End file.
